(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber optic connectors and in particular to such connectors adapted for use with cables containing a plurality of optical fibers such as may be particularly useful in data communication systems.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The concept of using optical fibers in data communications is now well established. See, for example, "Fiber Optic Developments Spark Worldwide Interest", R. Gundlach, Electronics, Aug. 5, 1976. Regardless of the desirable features of interference-free, large bandwidth communications which are envisioned, the commercial utilization of such data transmitting links has been impeded by the problems of making reliable, inexpensive and low-loss connections between fibers or between a given fiber and an associated optical element such as a light source or photodetector. Such connections must address at least three types of problems, axial alignment, longitudinal alignment or gap between associated members and angular alignment.
Axial alignment is commonly achieved by use of precision sleeves which conform precisely to the outer diameter of the fiber, thereby guiding fibers inserted therein into axial position such that they may then be secured in place. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,972,585, 4,005,522, and 4,008,948 (Dalgleish et al) depict various connectors employing sleeves into which exposed fiber ends are directly inserted.
While various systems have been disclosed using fiber optic receiver-transmitter modules, see, for example. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,809,908 (Clanton) and 4,019,048 (Maione et al), such systems are complex, utilize non-standardized components, and may not be amenable to data communication links where a multiplicity of discrete optical fibers are provided for coupling between a given light source and photodetector.
Recently, a fiber optical cable system has been introduced by Quadri Corporation, Tempe, Arizona (OPTICABLE.TM. Model 2403) which includes a single optical fiber cable connecting a transmitter module to a receiver module. That system is designed for use with 0.5 inch (12.5 mm) centered card cage assemblies, but requires separate interfacing receiver and transmitter modules and provides for only one way signal flow.